Shallow (Lady Gaga and Bradley Cooper song)
| format = * Digital download * streaming | recorded = 2018 | studio = EastWest Studios The Village West (Los Angeles, California) | venue = Greek Theater (Los Angeles, California) | genre = * Country * folk pop | length = | label = Interscope | writer = * Lady Gaga * Andrew Wyatt * Anthony Rossomando * Mark Ronson | producer = * Lady Gaga * Benjamin Rice | chronology = Lady Gaga singles | prev_title = Joanne | prev_year = 2017 | next_title = Always Remember Us This Way | next_year = 2018 | misc = }} }} "Shallow" is a song performed by American singer Lady Gaga and American actor and filmmaker Bradley Cooper. It was released through Interscope Records on September 27, 2018 as the lead single from the soundtrack of the 2018 musical drama film, A Star Is Born. "Shallow" was written by Gaga with Andrew Wyatt, Anthony Rossomando and Mark Ronson, and produced by Gaga with Benjamin Rice. The song is heard three times throughout the film, most prominently during a sequence when Cooper's character Jackson Maine invites Gaga's character Ally to perform it onstage with him. The scene was filmed in front of a live audience at the Greek Theater in Los Angeles, California. "Shallow" is a pivotal moment in A Star Is Born, since it speaks about Ally and Jackson's conversations. Gaga wrote it from Ally's point of view with the self-aware lyrics asking each other if they are content being who they are. A rock power ballad, the song finds Gaga and Cooper trading verses and gradually moves toward the climactic final chorus with a vocal run by Gaga. The recording is interspersed with the sound of audience noise and applause. Gaga premiered it on DJ Zane Lowe's Beats 1 radio show while giving an interview about the film. An accompanying music video was also released, showing both Cooper and Gaga's characters singing "Shallow" together onstage, interspersed with scenes from A Star Is Born. The track received acclaim from music critics who praised Gaga's vocals, the dramatic nature of the composition and the songwriting while feeling it worthy of award nominations. Commercially, the song topped the record charts in more than a dozen countries, and reached the top ten elsewhere. It received numerous accolades, including the Academy Award for Best Original Song, the Golden Globe Award for Best Original Song, the BAFTA Award for Best Film Music and the Critics' Choice Movie Award for Best Song. It garnered four Grammy Award nominations, including Record of the Year and Song of the Year while winning for Best Pop Duo/Group Performance and Best Song Written for Visual Media. The song was performed live at the 61st Annual Grammy Awards, the 91st Academy Awards, and serves as the encore to Gaga's Las Vegas residency show, Enigma. Background and release , Los Angeles where Cooper and Gaga recorded and filmed the sequence for "Shallow"|alt=A far-away shot of an open-air theater.]] Gaga collaborated with Mark Ronson, with whom she had produced her fifth studio album, Joanne (2016), to develop the soundtrack for this version of the film A Star Is Born. Joanne contains country rock tracks and "twangier" ballads like "Million Reasons" and the title track, which influenced the songs in A Star Is Born. In the film, after meeting Gaga's character Ally, Bradley Cooper's character Jackson Maine talks to her about their music and dreams. Ally confesses she has written a song and sings it briefly for Jackson. Its lyrics become the basis of "Shallow", whose full version is used in a sequence when Jackson strides onto the stage at the Greek Theater in Los Angeles and sings the opening verses. He had invited Ally to come to his show and told her he would be debuting the song and had rearranged it to sing at the concert. Before the second verse Ally musters up the courage to go onstage to sing "Shallow", including belting the loud chorus to the large audience. Their performance goes viral and launches her musical career. The track becomes a staple of her concerts. The song is used briefly for a third time when she sings it at The Forum. To film the "Shallow" sequence, Cooper filled the Greek Theater with around 2,000 Gaga fans and then recorded the song. Following the filming, Gaga entertained the crowd playing piano versions of her old songs; Lukas Nelson and Promise of the Real also sang at the venue. "Shallow" was first heard during a teaser trailer for A Star Is Born in June 2018, where it appeared around the 1:46 mark with Gaga starting to belt the final chorus. The sequence was immediately made into many Internet memes. One week before the film's release, Interscope confirmed that "Shallow" would be released as the first single from the soundtrack on September 27, 2018. Gaga premiered it on Zane Lowe's Beats 1 radio show while being interviewed about the film. An accompanying music video was released showing Gaga and Cooper singing "Shallow" onstage, interspersed with scenes from A Star Is Born. The song was released as a digital download to the iTunes Store, YouTube and Spotify. BBC Radio 2 playlisted the track on October 13, 2018. In the United States, "Shallow" was sent to hot adult contemporary radio on October 15, 2018, and the next day it was added to contemporary hit radio panels. Writing and recording "Shallow" was among the first songs written by Gaga, Ronson, Dirty Pretty Things' Anthony Rossomando and Miike Snow's Andrew Wyatt. She had played the melody to her collaborators two years earlier in a recording studio in Malibu. When Lukas Nelson came onboard during the soundtrack's development, the track's sound evolved. Nelson used his own band, Promise of the Real, as Jackson's band. Inspired by Eric Clapton, he added a short acoustic guitar intro at the beginning of "Shallow", feeling it would contrast with Gaga's loud belting which follows later in the song. Gaga came to EastWest Studios to help Nelson with the track and direct the band. He recalled some of the instrumentation like, the cymbal crashes, saying "we did that live in the studio based on the vision that we had". As well as producing the track with Gaga, Benjamin Rice recorded it at EastWest and The Village West studios in Los Angeles, assisted by Bo Bodnar and Alex Williams. Tom Elmhirst mixed the song at Electric Lady Studios in New York City. It was engineered by Brandon Bost and mastered by Randy Merrill at Sterling Sound Studios. Ronson also re-recorded a 1980s version of "Shallow", accompanied by big drums; it was used in the film during a sequence when Ally plays at The Forum, while Jackson commits suicide. Gaga described "Shallow" as a pivotal moment in A Star Is Born, since it spoke about Ally and Jackson's conversations and their "need and drive" to go deep and move away from the shallow area in their relationship. The singer explained on Beats 1 they wrote the track from the point of view of Ally and how it became part of the reason they fall in love. "When I was writing music for the film I had to think about Ally as if she wasn't me. I went with a sound for her, even in the pop realm, that's unlike anything I've ever put out before," she clarified. The songwriting sessions included Gaga at the piano and Ronson, Wyatt and Rossomando on guitar as they tried to come up with the verses. Ronson explained the original draft of the script had Jackson dying by drowning, which led Gaga to write the lyrics, "I'm off the deep end watch as I dive in". Initially, "Shallow" was an end credits song, but when the script changed it became a love song about Jackson and Ally. Seeing the first trailer for the film, Ronson decided not to refine the track anymore and kept it as the final mix. For Gaga, the conversational nature of the lyrics helped to set up Shallow's aria, which she recorded with a falsetto voice. She also came up with the play on the song title "Shallow", "In the sha-ha, sha-ha-ha-low" lyrics. Composition and lyrical interpretation A slow-burning, country and folk pop -influenced power ballad, "Shallow" features mainly Nelson's acoustic guitar with Cooper and Gaga trading verses. The other musicians include: Jesse Siebenberg, lap steel guitar; Anthony Logerfo, drums; Corey McCormick, bass; Alberto Bof, keyboards; and Eduardo 'Tato' Melgar, percussion. The recording is interspersed with the sound of audience noise and applause. Cooper sings the line "Tell me something, girl" to open the first verse with restraint. Gaga joins from the second verse belting in a "sturdy voice". The song moves gradually toward the final chorus with a vocal run, described by Jon Blistein of Rolling Stone as "chilling" with "impressive harmonizing" from both artists, accompanied by drum machine and pedal steel guitar. Gaga sings a roaring vocal, harmonizing the "Haaa-ah-ah-ah, haaawaah, ha-ah-ah-aaah", which ends with the final chorus as she sings the lines: "I'm off the deep end / Watch as I dive in / I'll never meet the ground / Crash through the surface / Where they can't hurt us / We're far from the shallow now". The song is set in the time signature of common time and is composed in the key of G major with a moderate tempo of 96 beats per minute. It follows a chord progression of Em –D/F –G –C–G –D, with Gaga's vocals spanning from G3 to D5. An article in The Guardian, notes that "Shallow" depicts the protagonists' self-realization of their current situation and speaks "for those, to whom life has not always been fair or kind". For Gaga, it's the connection and the dialogue established between Jackson and Ally, which made "Shallow" impactful. Ronson believed that working with Gaga on Joanne allowed the singer to delve into a more personal songwriting with "Shallow". He did not think the track would have much impact on the film's story. The lyrics have both characters asking each other if they are content being who they are. They are self-aware, portraying "the gains and pains of stardom", and those of addiction in the lines, "In all the good times, I find myself longing for change, And in the bad times, I fear myself". The songwriters claim the drowning metaphor in the lyrics could be literal as well as about heartache, addiction or dreams shattering. Critical response "Shallow" received critical acclaim upon its release. Nicole Engelman of Billboard described the track as a strong ballad and a "stunning duet" featuring "striking harmony" between Gaga and Cooper. Carrie Wittmer of Business Insider and Paper s Katherine Gillespie compared Cooper's vocals with those of American singer-songwriter Eddie Vedder. Wittmer felt they complemented Gaga's "empowering and distinct voice". Several critics felt the song was worthy of an Oscar nomination for best original song. Pitchfork s Eve Barlow commended Gaga's performance, noting the theme "may prove to be Gaga's own apex in the spotlight, her completion into superstar of charts and screen". She wrote that although Cooper did not have "the deep growl of Kris Kristofferson (who played the lead male character in the 1976 film) he pulls off the earnestness required to hand over Gaga". }} Ben Beaumont-Thomas of The Guardian noted how "moments before she makes the octave jump for the big chorus, Gaga's face flickers with terror", adding the track is "torrid yet robust, and truly outstanding". Jenny Stevens, also a Guardian reviewer, complimented the lyrics for portraying the "inevitable comedown, the isolation and the untethered moments on the road when addiction can trample over a psyche". Stevens compared Gaga's vocals to those in Fleetwood Mac songs for their "raw, guttural, powerful" delivery and the ill-fated romance it heralds. Spin s Maggie Serota felt Cooper was convincing "as a grizzled, whiskey-throated troubadour", and that the ballad "gives Lady Gaga a chance to show off her impressive pipes". Maeve McDermott of the Chicago Sun-Times praised "Shallow" for elevating A Star Is Born "from normal blockbuster fare to a masterwork of the form". She feels the "rapturous reception of track was the most universally excited reaction to any Lady Gaga song in recent memory". Jon Pareles of The New York Times rated it the "most boffo track" from the album and complimented its "exponential buildup" and Gaga's "throaty and breathy to full-scale belting". He felt "Shallow" was an immediate sequel to Gaga's "Million Reasons", but contained characteristic stuttered repeated syllables in the chorus, like her earlier songs, "Poker Face" and "Paparazzi" (both 2009). In another review Jon Caramanica, from the same newspaper, described the song as a "good, old-fashioned, sound-of-the-1970s, gumption-of-the-1980s, high-treacle-higher-pomp roots ballad", writing that Gaga's vocal "throbs intensely here, leaning deep into the natural husk of her voice". NPR's Lars Gotrich felt "Shallow" is a "quiet, reflective country croon", describing Cooper as having "a sweet and amiable set of pipes" while Gaga as a "theater kid ... roars in at the chorus... growling the last word as if every rejection, every ex, every barrier embodies it. Beyond the shallow end of life, they embrace the deep." Nate Jones of New York magazine noted the track was the basis for the romantic relationship that develops between Jackson and Ally in the film. "'Shallow' is the moment Ally and Jack both realize how great they can be when their talents intertwine, and the rest of the movie explores what happens when they start to fray," he added. Writing in Esquire magazine, Matt Miller was initially ambivalent towards the track, feeling it was just "two hooks from the trailer stitched into one song" and had a "meh" response to it. However, after watching the film he changed his opinion, saying "it mostly lives up to expectations—specifically, the first part of the movie and the build-up to when you first hear being performed". In an article published by Spotify analyzing "Shallow" s importance, the writer describes it as the film's "hero song", the first to "truly cover the topic" of the "dangers of Hollywood, fame, and stardom" themes prevalent in A Star Is Born. Chart performance '' Digital Songs chart.|alt=Lady Gaga with her hair in a bun atop her head, looks to the left.]] In the United States, "Shallow" debuted at number 14 on the Billboard Digital Songs chart, with 12,000 copies sold according to Nielsen SoundScan. The following week, it topped the Digital Songs chart selling 58,000 copies (Gaga's sixth chart-topper), and entered the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 at number 28. This placement reflected the song being streamed 8.3 million times in its opening week. Following the film's release on October 5, 2018, "Shallow" rose to number five on the Hot 100. It topped the Digital Songs chart for a second consecutive week selling 71,000 copies, up 21% from the previous week. The song marked Gaga's fifteenth top-ten entry on the chart and Cooper's first. Shallow became her first Top Ten since 2016 "Million Reasons". The track moved back into the top-twenty on the Hot 100 following the film's Academy Awards nominations, with sales increasing by 50% to 39,000 copies. One week after the Academy Awards, the song surged to the top of the Billboard Hot 100 chart, becoming Gaga's fourth number-one single and Cooper's first. The song also returned to the top of the Digital Songs chart selling 115,000 copies. It entered the Streaming Songs chart top-ten for the first time, with 27.3 million streams. The track became Gaga's longest running Digital Songs chart topper with ten weeks in the peak position, as well as longest running number-one song by a female lead singer. "Shallow" was streamed 148.6 million times in the US by January 2019 and was certified Platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA) for selling over a million units. As of April 2019, it has sold 1,012,638 copies in the US. The song accumulated 23.3 million audience impressions debuting at number 50 on the Radio Songs chart and gradually climbed to number 10, attaining an audience of 57.4 million. It became Gaga's eighth top 10 on the Adult Pop Songs airplay chart (number five peak) becoming her fastest flight to the tier, topping the five-week climb of "Born This Way". Additionally, "Shallow" reached number two on the Adult Contemporary and number 21 on the Mainstream Top 40 charts. "Shallow" topped the Dance Club Songs chart on December 15, 2018, aided by remixes from DJ Aron, Nesco and Lodato, among many others. It became Gaga's 15th leader on the tally, ranking her in 10th place among artists with the most chart toppers. In Canada, "Shallow" entered the Digital Songs chart at number one, becoming Gaga's fifth leader and first since "Born This Way". Music downloads increased by 31% the following week and it held the top position on the Digital Songs chart. The song debuted at number 16 on the Canadian Hot 100. It reached the top of the charts in March 2019, becoming Gaga's fifth number-one single and Cooper's first. On the Digital charts the track remained in the pole position for 24 non-consecutive weeks, surpassing Ed Sheeran's "Perfect" (2017) as the longest-running song atop the chart. In Australia, "Shallow" debuted at number 25 on the ARIA Singles Chart, before reaching number one two weeks later. It became Gaga's fourth song to reach the top, her first since "Born This Way", and Cooper's first. The track was the best-selling digital download for the week while entering the ARIA streaming charts at number 14. It also reached the top of the radio airplay charts according to The Music Network. "Shallow" has since held the summit for five non-consecutive weeks. The song debuted at number 18 in New Zealand. By its second week it had climbed to number two, with "Always Remember Us This Way" from the soundtrack also entering the chart. After two weeks it topped the charts, becoming Gaga's third number-one song in the country. The song entered the UK Singles Chart at number 13 with 20,425 units sold according to the Official Charts Company, and reached number six the following week. It sold another 36,952 units, becoming Gaga's 12th top-ten song in the nation. The track climbed to number four in the third week, selling 42,548 copies. It also reached the top-ten on the UK Airplay Charts, vaulting from number 62 to number eight, with radio play up by 227.87% and total audience impressions of 48.83 million. For the week ending November 1, 2018, "Shallow" reached the top of the UK Singles Chart for two weeks becoming her fifth leader (her first since 2010's "Telephone") and Cooper's first. The same week, A Star Is Born also returned to the top of the UK Albums Chart, giving Gaga and Cooper an Official UK Chart double, this being Gaga's third. "Shallow" sold 47,610 units—including 34,406 from sales-equivalent streams. After Gaga and Cooper's performance of the song at the 91st Academy Awards ceremony, it rose ten places to number 11 from number 21 on the UK Singles Chart for the week ending March 1, 2019. The British Phonographic Industry (BPI) awarded Platinum certification to the track for accumulating 600,000 equivalent sales units in the UK. Elsewhere, "Shallow" topped the charts in Ireland, Gaga's sixth number-one and Cooper's first. The song continued to top the charts and attained its highest weekly sales and streams in its third week, when two other songs from the soundtrack, "Always Remember Us This Way" and "I'll Never Love Again" also entered the top-ten. "Shallow" was the top-selling digital download in France for the week ending October 19, 2018, selling 2,400 copies and acquired 1.1 million streams, reaching number 13 on the Syndicat National de l'Édition Phonographique (SNEP) Singles Chart with combined sales of 10,000 units. After two weeks, the song reached number six on the chart with 12,400 units (made-up of 2,595 digital downloads and 1.8 million streams). SNEP awarded "Shallow" a Diamond certification for accumulating 50 million streams (333,333 equivalent sales units). The song sold 30,900 digital downloads in the country by the end of 2018. Accolades "Shallow" was nominated and won in the category of Best Original Song – Feature Film, at the 2018 Hollywood Music in Media Awards. It also won in the category of Best Original Song at the 23rd Satellite Awards, and won in the Los Angeles Online Film Critics Society. It won the award for Best Song at the Critics' Choice Movie Awards and Best Original Song at the 76th Golden Globe Awards. The song received four nominations at the 61st Annual Grammy Awards for Record of the Year, Song of the Year, Best Pop Duo/Group Performance and Best Song Written for Visual Media, winning the latter two. "Shallow" also won the BAFTA Award for Best Film Music in 2019 and, in the same year, the Best Original Song at the 91st Academy Awards. Both Jon Pareles and Jon Caramanica of The New York Times ranked "Shallow" as the sixth best song of 2018. Pareles called it a "perfectly calibrated power ballad" which achieved "movie-musical triple duty as love song, vocal showcase and plot pivot". Rolling Stone listed it as the second-best song of 2018. Their writer with Brittany Spanos called it a "classic-rock fantasy where the 1990s never ended". Live performances "Shallow" is part of the setlist of Gaga's 2018–2019 Las Vegas residency show, Enigma. After performing her song "Born This Way", Gaga returns to the stage in an oversized march shirt, and plays "Shallow" on the piano as the encore. On January 26, 2019, Bradley Cooper joined her onstage, marking the first time the duo had performed the song together live. Cooper recalled that he was terrified of going onstage with Gaga and hoped that his singing was on pitch. At the 61st Annual Grammy Awards on February 10, 2019, Gaga was joined onstage by Ronson, Rossomando and Wyatt. Cooper was attending the 72nd British Academy Film Awards in London. Gaga wore a sparkling skin-tight bodysuit and high platform shoes which was reminiscent of her looks from The Fame-era. She also carried a bedazzled microphone stand. Brittany Spanos from Rolling Stone thought that Gaga and Ronson "stole the Grammy Awards show with a rocked-up performance" of "Shallow". She compared Gaga's movements on the stage to a "''Ziggy Stardust''-era David Bowie". According to Billboard s Tatiana Cirisano, the singer gave a "rollicking performance" of the track as she "held her own, kicking and hair-flipping her way across the stage". The performance generated a number of memes due to Gaga's continuous eye-contact with the recording camera onstage. Gaga and Cooper performed "Shallow" together at the 91st Academy Awards on February 24, 2019. Cooper had confirmed that he would be singing in own his voice and not emulating his character in the film. The performance began with Gaga and Cooper walking up to the stage. They sat on opposite sides of a piano, with Cooper joining Gaga at the keyboard for the final part of the song, as both sang into one microphone. Rob Mills, senior vice president of the American Broadcasting Company, said the choreography, the camera placed facing the audience, and Cooper moving across towards Gaga during the last chorus were the duo's ideas. Aly Semigran from Billboard called it the best musical performance of the night, saying that "their chemistry on stage was just as electric as it was on the big screen". She added: The stars' sultry looks at one another will sic sitting at the piano launched a thousand 'OMGs on Twitter. A perfect Oscar performance was born." Cover versions American singers Lea Michele and Darren Criss added the song to the setlist of their LM/DC Tour on October 26, 2018, in Las Vegas. On November 14, 2018, Scottish singer Lewis Capaldi performed a cover of "Shallow" live on BBC Radio 1's Live Lounge. Actor Billy Porter covered the song during the pre-Golden Globe Awards party on January 4, 2019, at The Sunset House in West Hollywood, California. Alicia Keys performed "Shallow" on piano on The Late Late Show with James Corden on February 6, 2019, along with host, Corden. They tweaked the lyrics so that it reflected Keys' role as host of the 61st Annual Grammy Awards. When Corden sang "Tell me something, Keys, I hear you're set to host this year's Grammys", Keys responded, "Didn't you host it twice? Maybe you could give me some advice". Comedian Melissa Villaseñor covered the song as part of her impersonation of Gaga during the "Weekend Update" segment of Saturday Night Live that aired on February 9, 2019. Villaseñor's belting was described as a "thrilling live moment" by Ryan McGee from Rolling Stone. The comedian reprised the role for following week's episode, which aired on February 16, 2019, singing the high notes from "Shallow". In February 2019, Kelly Clarkson covered the song at the Green Bay stop of her Meaning of Life Tour, while Nick Jonas posted a video on his Instagram page in which he played the guitar while singing the track. On February 28, 2019, Tori Kelly and Ally Brooke performed the song together at the Orpheum Theatre in Los Angeles during Kelly's headlining concert. A video of Irish duo Jessica Reinl and Christopher Halligan, members of the Mount Sion Choir in Waterford, singing "Shallow" in December 2018 went viral and was seen by millions on Facebook. They were subsequently invited to perform the song on Irish national television. American indie rock duo Better Oblivion Community Center, composed of musicians Conor Oberst and Phoebe Bridgers, covered the song during a performance at the Brooklyn Steel venue on April 1, 2019. The song was also featured internationally in April 2019 on the Russian television variety show Лучше всех! by Eurovision artist Anait Adamyan singing the duet with her younger brother. In April 2019, the Norwegian supergroup and Eurovision 2019 finalists KEiiNO released their own version of the track, accompanied with a traditional Sámi Joik. In May 2019, Brazilian singers Paula Fernandes and Luan Santana released a Portuguese version of "Shallow", titled "Juntos" (Together). The release of the new rendition caused a slight uproar in Brazil. Also in May 2019, Pentatonix released a cover version with an accompanying black-and-white music video on YouTube. Credits and personnel Management * Published by Sony/ATV Songs LLC / SG Songs LLC (BMI) / ImageM CV / Songs of Zelig (BMI) * Published by Stephaniesays Music (ASCAP) / Downtown DLJ Songs (ASCAP) by Downtown Music Publishing LLC, Whiteball Music Publishing Group / Downtown DMP Songs (BMI) * Published by Warner-Barham Music LLC (BMI) / Admin by Songs of Universal (BMI) / Warner-Olive Music LLC (ASCAP) * Recorded at Greek Theater, EastWest Studios, The Village West (Los Angeles, California) * Mixed at Electric Lady Studios (New York City) * Mastered at Sterling Sound Studios (New York City) Personnel * Lady Gaga – songwriter, producer, primary vocals * Bradley Cooper – primary vocals * Mark Ronson – songwriter * Anthony Rossomando – songwriter * Andrew Wyatt – songwriter * Benjamin Rice – producer, recording * Bo Bodnar – recording assistant * Alex Williams – recording assistant * Tom Elmhirst – mixing * Brandon Bost – mixing engineer * Randy Merrill – audio mastering * Anthony Logerfo – drums * Corey McCormick – bass * Alberto Bof – keyboards * Lukas Nelson – acoustic guitar * Jesse Siebenberg – lap steel guitar * Eduardo 'Tato' Melgar – percussion Credits adapted from the liner notes of A Star Is Born. Charts Weekly charts Monthly charts Year-end charts Certifications and sales }} Release history See also * Artists with the most number-ones on the U.S. Dance Club Songs chart * [[List of Billboard Hot 100 top-ten singles in 2018|List of Billboard Hot 100 top-ten singles in 2018]] * [[List of Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles of 2019|List of Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles of 2019]] * List of Canadian Hot 100 number-one singles of 2019 * List of number-one singles of 2018 (Australia) * List of number-one singles of 2019 (Australia) * List of number-one hits of 2018 (Austria) * List of number-one hits of 2019 (Denmark) * List of number-one singles of the 2010s (Hungary) * List of number-one singles of 2018 (Ireland) * List of number-one singles from the 2010s (New Zealand) * List of number-one songs in Norway (2019) * List of number-one singles of 2018 (Portugal) * List of number-one singles of 2018 (Scotland) * List of number-one singles of the 2010s (Sweden) * List of number-one hits of 2018 (Switzerland) * List of number-one dance singles of 2018 (U.S.) * List of number-one digital songs of 2018 (U.S.) * List of number-one digital songs of 2019 (U.S.) * List of number-one digital songs of 2018 (Canada) * List of number-one digital songs of 2019 (Canada) * List of top 10 singles in 2018 (France) * List of UK Singles Chart number ones of the 2010s * List of UK Singles Downloads Chart number ones of the 2010s References External links * * Here Are the Lyrics to Lady Gaga & Bradley Cooper's 'Shallow' From 'A Star Is Born' on Billboard }} Category:2018 songs Category:2018 singles Category:2010s ballads Category:American country music songs Category:American folk songs Category:Lady Gaga songs Category:Bradley Cooper songs Category:Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles Category:Best Original Song Academy Award-winning songs Category:Best Original Song Golden Globe winning songs Category:Billboard Dance Club Songs number-one singles Category:Canadian Hot 100 number-one singles Category:Country ballads Category:Folk ballads Category:Grammy Award for Best Song Written for Visual Media Category:Grammy Award for Best Pop Duo/Group Performance Category:Irish Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Number-one singles in Australia Category:Number-one singles in Austria Category:Number-one singles in the Czech Republic Category:Number-one singles in Denmark Category:Number-one singles in Europe Category:Number-one singles in Hungary Category:Number-one singles in Iceland Category:Number-one singles in New Zealand Category:Number-one singles in Norway Category:Number-one singles in Scotland Category:Number-one singles in Sweden Category:Number-one singles in Switzerland Category:Pop ballads Category:Song recordings produced by Lady Gaga Category:Songs written by Andrew Wyatt Category:Songs written by Anthony Rossomando Category:Songs written by Lady Gaga Category:Songs written by Mark Ronson Category:Songs written for films Category:UK Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Vocal duets